


Lie to Me

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth is Almost Too Convincing, Boomer is a Massive POS, Brio is Too Hot to Handle, F/M, I Just Want Him Dead, I Prefer Sins of Omission to Outright Lies, Rio is a Human Lie Detector, Their Chemistry is so Insane We Should All Get Degrees for Surviving the Season, like srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Rio's POV of some of the events of 'Slow Down, Children at Play'He is so spun on his Red.Rated for language, because... well, Rio.





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I'm back. Swore I wouldn't be yet, but this new season is already killing me and it's only 2 eps in. Even my mom thinks the writers were skimming our fic in the off-season.

He catches her at the pool with her kid. It's always her family. Even when she talks about 'their' families, she's talking about her girls, not that weakass car salesman.

She goes from 'we' to my in a blink. He doesn't think she notices. He ain't about to tell her he did.

_Here's the windup..._

"So... it's done?"

 _And the pitch_...

On the one hand, he knows better. He really does. She's a good person. She couldn't pull the trigger on her cheating scumbag husband, so he's not sure why she'd take out a lying scumbag she has no ties to.

The dude had done some bad shit in the past, and he has some serious ammo in a gun they're all staring down the barrel of. But there are plenty of people walking the earth that don't deserve to be, who only keep walking by grace of someone else being too good a person with too much to lose to take them outta the equation.

Damn. He almost believes her. Wanted to so bad it almost ached, and ain't that just the bitch of the whole thing? She believes him, believes in him, and he wants to do the same for her. But the clip's still full.

On the other... she has the craziest potential to do anything she puts that beautiful mind to. 

He's sitting there listening to her frost a BS cupcake like a boss, and he totally gets how the Feds bought the story of the two of them banging. She's... really something. It's amazing to watch her work. She could be - but he makes himself shut that train of thought down  **hard.**

He has to tell her he knows she's full of it, if only to make sure she's better next time... Or knows better than to try it on with him. He may do some shady business, but he can't stand a liar.

_Oooh. Swing and a miss. She's gonna feel that one tomorrow, folks._

There'd been that show about the guy who eats people and his twitchy boo (love is love, as long as it's legal and consensual and you ain't hurting anyone who doesn't want it) and there'd been one line that struck him. "I prefer sins of omission to outright lies." And he kinda does. A straight-up lie to his face is usually enough to get your ticket punched. It's probably a warped sign of the affection (or God help him, love) that he's growing for this woman, and one of these days he'll have to deal with that.

The feel of her skin beneath his fingertips hasn't left him for weeks. They still tingle when he thinks about it.

He leaves, bending down and ear toward the ground to watch her face. And he can't stop his nose from drawing in her scent to his lungs, or his hand from finding her shoulder as he passes. This little brushing squeeze of he doesn't even know. Solidarity, maybe.  _Shit._

* * *

She's a domestic goddess, this fierce fiery warrior woman. He wants her. He wants her _**bad**_.

It's one of many reasons he parks outside her house more nights than she knows, why one of his guys trails her older kids to school. No one messes with her. 'Cept maybe him.

Where she got a stop sign he doesn't want to know but it's kinda sweet. She's looking out for her family. He understands that. He watches her a moment, standing in the soft glow of the streetlamp. She's dressed in almost white, he's in inky black. It seems... fitting. Like all metaphorical and shit. White hats and black hats. Sheriffs and outlaws. Angels and demons.

Even though he knows she's almost as bad as he is, and how good they could be together.

She spots him from across the way, that china blue gaze hitting him like a hollowpoint even at this distance. She starts walking over, and it takes a second to make himself keep still instead of closing the gap between them, meeting her in the middle.

She stops right in front of him, and he waits.

"I can't do this anymore."

"What's that?" Even though he knows.

"The lying. I lie to my family, my friends, the FBI... to you. I can't even keep it straight. And I can't hide, not from you. But I can't kill someone either, so..." There's this little break, and her face crumples a little, like his mi hijo back when he was a little and stayed up too long. "I'm just so tired." On anyone else, that would be an annoying as hell whine. On her... it just breaks his heart, makes him want to pull her into his arms and let her cry until she feels better, til she's safe and sleeping.

"Knowing you is like having a newborn."  _Did she just compare him to a baby?_ But he gets her point. They on the same wave or something; sometimes they don't even need words.

He brushes her hair back a little fraction with his pinky. He can't bring himself to use his pointer, his whole hand, or he'll end up doing things he read about in his sister's romance novels when he was a kid. Like caressing the milky perfection of her skin and pulling her lush curves against his hard planes and drinking down her moans like wine. Thank God it's too dark for her to tell he's suddenly stiffer than steel.

"Are you gonna kill me?" The words are breathed out, almost too faint to hear, like a secret. There's a flash of tears in her eyes, the tired kind, and he doesn't think she really thinks that about him or she wouldn't have come over.

Naw, baby. "I'm gonna teach you." The curve is almost imperceptible, this slow faint rise in the corners. The line made her smile. He feels like a god.

"Can we start the lessons tomorrow?"

He answers, "Sure." letting the corners of his own mouth quirk up. "Let's go have a cup of tea and get you to bed, Red."

The light above the stove is this soft glow, like a nightlight. He knows hubby's down here somewhere, but even if he's wide awake and watched them walk back over here, he gives exactly zero fucks about it.

They wait for the tea to steep, and she gets out milk and honey and this little ginger cake. They're sitting at her butcher block, eating it right off the serving plate with forks while the tea cools down.

"So tell me." He takes a sip of his tea to clear his mouth. "Whatchu wanna be, Red?"

She thinks about it for a while, _I'd rather be crafting_ mug held loose in her fingers as her gaze unfocuses and he wonders what's playing out in that head of hers.

"A good person," she says finally.

Huh-uh. This time he ain't buying. No matter what she thinks, or does, she's a good person. Really. There's gotta be something more.

His jaw is barely on the edge of the heel of his hand and the backs of his curled fingers settle against his cheek, the second knuckle line almost perfectly following his cheekbone. The posture is almost juvenile, a bit cute against his hardass image, all bright eyes and "tell me a story, mami" - except she already is. He could listen to her talk all day, all night too if he didn't have a lot of other things in mind he'd rather do.

And the woman can spin a yarn. She is a master knitter of fantastic bull. It's really impressive.

"Naw. You're way more interesting than that."

**Author's Note:**

> That line from the next episode promo was too good not to use, even though I know if I get back into this, I'm gonna be using it in context too.


End file.
